


Tree Carvings

by JasnNCarly



Series: Roman Reigns & You [30]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: You and Roman were childhood sweethearts.





	Tree Carvings

You lay, reeling from Lana’s attack; everywhere you turn, there is another League of Nation’s member. She strikes you, blow after blow, in your abdomen. Your lungs are struggling for air as each blow depletes you. Because of this, you only faintly recognize the thump of his entrance music, trying desperately to shield yourself by curling up into a ball.

The ring rattles as though your company has left and you feel two large hands adjust you, rolling you onto your back; you gasp and cough while gulping for air as though you just come up from the bottom of the ocean.

“That’s it. Breathe deep, baby girl.” His voice is nearly inaudible but his grey stare reinforces the requested task.

You cannot believe he is there, that he has managed to be your hero again. As a trainer comes to your side opposite Roman, you feel weak and incapable of moving. You don’t know what they are arguing about, but you see the lights shifting above. Seconds later, you are out of the ring and feather light as Roman carries you backstage.

It does not make sense to let it happen; you are a nobody, and he is the current champion. This may interfere with your story lines, in ways you had tried to avoid – on and off screen. You started with the company a few months ago, and you lacked your laser focus once Roman was in your orbit again.

Roman had only gotten more beautiful since you parted ways for your senior year of high school; you felt a connection, which you were sure was impossible to maintain. A figment of your imagination because the two of you were not kids anymore. For this reason, you kept your conversations casual and polite – making not a single mention of the past.

He seemed to appreciate this with his grin and waves when you passed. Part of you wanted to know if he remembered your first date or the twenty-five cent ring he got from a dispenser to ask if you were going to be his girl. You wanted to know if he remembered the palm tree where he had carved your initials. Did he remember saying goodbye after telling you that he loved you? The random ideas nearly escape you as his arms tighten in their cradle of you.

Your arms circle around his broad shoulders as your head falls to his shoulder; your breath is finally even, but you only get gulps of his scent. Why hasn’t it changed?

His chiseled features come back into your field of vision again as he speaks, setting you on the exam table, “I’m gonna get someone in here, okay?”

You shake your head ‘no’ immediately, causing his moonlit gaze to narrow in confusion, “…I just need a second.”

“You got it pretty rough out there.” His gloved hand brushes your hair back, “I think you should get check out, (Y/N).”

You sit up, despite him trying to cup your shoulders and ease you back, “I’m fine. I’m okay.” When you see his stare towards you, like you’re some kind of priceless vase, you feel somewhat disheartened, lashing out, “You shouldn’t have come out, Ro. It makes no sense.”

“You think I give a damn about what makes sense?” Roman’s hands slide along your jaw to cup your face and force you to face him, “(Y/N), you think I could just watch as someone hurt you?”

You do not want to appear like some crazy ex-girlfriend. He mentioned remembering you but never in detail, making you certain you were the only one to remember things the way you did. Clearing your throat, you ease your face from his hands and rub your thighs, hoping to ease the nerves away, “I appreciate the concern. I just—”

“Okay, this is it.” Roman slams the door to the small room closed and moves to a crouched stand in front of you; with his fists planted on the table near your hips, he burns your pupils with his, “I’m sick of avoiding this. Let’s get things straight right now.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean tell me, (Y/N). Say it.” He wets his lips, softening his tone, “What do you remember?”

You have no idea how to respond, swallowing down nerves and bowing your head. The pain still quakes through you, and you have to be honest about your school girl emotions **_now_**?

“Because I remember us.” Roman’s words cause your eyes to drift back up to his, a smile finding his plump pout, “And I’m ready to see if we got better with a little age. Are you?”


End file.
